


We can face this thing together

by middlemarch



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Female Friendship, Humor, Romance, mercy street advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: There were certain expectations associated with being a daughter of one of the First Families.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Emma Green/Henry Hopkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mercy Street Crossover Advent Silver and AU





	We can face this thing together

Emma thought it was a great honor to be a lady-in-waiting to the queen, one that the daughters of the Jeppesen family were eager to claim. Her mother Johane, very strict and very formal, had drilled her in court protocol since she’d turned eight, and their housekeeper, a warm woman from the Indies named Belin, had told Emma all the gossip she’d gleaned from the palace servants when they met at the tavern for mugs of ale heated with pokers. Emma had had seven dresses made, each one embroidered with varying emblems of Arendelle, elegant but never so fine as to compete with the monarch’s. She had prepared and studied and looked out her window with its diamond panes at the blue harbor the King had sailed from; she had been sure she was ready.

And then Queen Elsa was in what Emma’s mother called “a circumstance.”

And then Princess Anna returned to say the queen was the Fifth Spirit and wasn’t that positively marvelous and she’d be abdicating and how absolutely delighted Anna was to be coronated, no, crowned in Queen Elsa, no, the Fifth Spirit’s stead, whatever a stead was, and also, here was Lord Kristoff of Ice-land, no, of the ice lands and the trolls, but really, they’d made a terrible hash of things and Kristoff was only willing to be Lord Tylhomen and Anna had had to dig through a dozen dusty histories of the kingdom to come up with a title he’d accept, and she was proud and honored to ascend to the throne as Queen Anna Iduna, hopefully the First but not too soon because Kristoff, Lord Tylhomen, was hers and she wasn’t ready just yet to share, and what a relief it was to find Emma knew everything about being a lady-in-waiting and how for Anna, that meant not waiting terribly long. And making sure they never ran out of the good drinking chocolate from Francia and found a nice way to tell that lute-player that he was horrible. Really. And also, no one ever wanted to hear the national anthem with “variations.”

Emma had thought it was a great honor to be a lady-in-waiting to the queen, but when the queen was Anna Iduna, it was actually simply great fun.

And then the papal envoy came from Geneva and his name was Henricus. And then, being the queen’s lady-in-waiting was a great (and necessary and treasured) boon. And, if Emma was being honest, a prison.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from lyrics of Frozen's "For The First Time In Forever."


End file.
